1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an insect exterminator and more particularly to an outdoor light fixture incorporating a motorized insect exterminator which uses a pliable whipping element attached to a rapidly rotating motor drive shaft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Man in his quest to rid himself and his immediate surroundings from annoying flying insects has used many techniques and methods. One method is to enclose his body in a screened enclosure. However, insects always manage to enter into his screened surroundings.
Man has also used chemicals which repel or kill insects. Some of these chemicals work with a great deal of effect. However, since the chemicals also pose a slight danger to man himself, the chemicals are not usually used near kitchens or other places where food is prepared or consumed.
Motorized insect killers, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,816,396 issued to Oppenlander on July 28, 1931; U.S. Pat. No. 2,737,753 issued to Bittner on Mar. 13, 1966; U.S. Pat. No. 2,778,150 issued to Pohlman on Jan. 22, 1957; U.S. Pat. No. 2,799,117 issued to Stokes III et al on July 16, 1957; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,123,933 issued to Roche on Mar. 10, 1964, have a light which attracts flying insects and a rapidly rotating rod or blade which is located in the vicinity of the light source. Insects are attracted to the light source, and are killed when they encounter the blade or rod.
The problem encountered with the above-motorized insect killers is that the rapidly rotating blade or element can injure a person's, particularly a child's, fingers or limbs. The light which attracts the insects may also attract small children who occasionally may stick their fingers through the rotating blade. To minimize the danger, a shield or screen would be required about the rotating blades. A protective shield is disclosed in the Roche, Pohlman and Stockes III, et al references. However, a shield which prevents the entrance of limbs or fingers into the blades also discourages or inhibits the insect's passage therethrough to the light source to be killed by the whirling blade. Consequently, the efficiency of the safer insect killers is decreased.